


Reflection

by ratbox



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), THEY LOVE EACH OTHER GOD DAMNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: snufkin and moomin sit on the bridge, and stare into the river. they talk.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> MORE MOOMINS

Moomin sat with Snufkin on the bridge that they usually inhabited while Snufkin fished. Today, Snufkin wasn’t fishing, instead just staring out at the water. He had a face that was contorted into one of tranquility, but also nervousness. His hands were in his lap as he admired the sunset on the ripples of water. His legs swung over the edge, moving back and forth. Moomin watched him with a sort of admiration in his eyes.

Snufkin let out a soft breath. “It’s a shame that Summer is almost over.” He said.

Moomin nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

Snufkin left during the fall. And seeing as August was coming to a close, Moomin and him were running out of time to spend together. “The end of summer truly is gorgeous, though. The sun always seems brighter near the end of August. It’s like the sun wants to make the most of itself. Grant everyone in Moominvalley a few more days of heat, and brightness.”

Moomin looked down to the water, looking to their reflections. You could only see Snufkin’s hat, the rest of him was cut off. Moomin, on the other hand, seeing as he was looking directly into the water, was completely visible. The ripples in the water distorted him only slightly. Snufkin glanced over as Moomin stared at his reflection.

“What’s on your mind, Moomin?” He asked.

Moomin shrugged. “I just feel like…” He pondered for a moment, looking back over to Snufkin. “There was more that we could have done during your time spent here.”

“What do you mean? We did lots.” Snufkin said.

“No, I know. But I mean with just us.”

Snufkin looked into the water now. “Yeah.”

The two went quiet, just staring into their reflections. Snufkin blinked a few times, unable to fight back tears. He started to cry silently, tears falling down his cheeks, and falling into the water. Light droplets, like rain. Moomin’s eyes widened, and his ears straightened. “Snufkin, are you alright?”

“I miss you a lot when I’m gone, you know?” Snufkin said, his voice a bit strained from his sudden outburst of tears. “You’re all I think about.”

“You mean that?” Moomin asked. 

“Of course I mean it, Moomin. You’re the person here who truly matters the most to me.” Snufkin said. He sighed softly. “There’s so many things that I’d like to say to you, but I don’t know how.”

“I can easily say the same.” Moomin looked away from his reflection, and back to Snufkin.    
  
Snufkin sniffled, and wiped his face. He looked back to Moomin. “Leaving here every fall is the hardest thing that I have to do. Saying goodbye to you for the months that I’m gone, it just hurts. But there’s no point in staying here over the winter. You hibernate… rather, everyone hibernates. There would be nothing for me to do.”

Moomin kicked his feet back and forth. “Yeah. I know.”

“If I was like you, I’d stay, and keep you company.” Snufkin said. “Hold you while we sleep the winter away.”

Moomin’s face went red. “If only.”

Snufkin reached over and place his hand on top of Moomin’s. “You really do mean a lot to me, Moomin. Maybe you can come with me. Build a house, and just come back to visit during the Spring?”

“I can’t.” Moomin replied, looking down to their hands. “I wish that I could, Snufkin.”

“Why can’t you?”

“MoominMama, and MoominPapa need me here.” 

“Right, yeah.” Snufkin kept his hand on Moomin’s, but looked back out to the water. He reached his free hand up, and took off his hat, letting the light breeze that filled the air run through his hair. “It’d be pretty great if you’d come, though.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry, Snufkin.” He said. “You mean the world to me, and I really do wish that I could come with you. Believe me, I do. Maybe next Spring we can try and set something in stone.”

Snufkin smiled softly. “Yeah. We’ll figure something out.” He scooted himself closer to Moomin, resting his head on his shoulder. Moomin responded with resting his head gently on Snufkin’s. All the while, they kept their hands together. “Isn’t this lovely?”

“It really is.” Moomin said. “I’m going to miss you a lot, Snufkin.”  
  
“I’m going to miss you, too, Moomin.”

The two went quiet again, relishing their moment together. Snufkin closed his eyes, taking in all of the feelings that he felt. Both inside, and out. The feeling of the light breeze combing through his hair, and the sun shining on his face. The comfort that Moomin brought as he rested his head on his shoulder. And inside, the burning love that continued to grow for the other in his heart. 

It wasn’t even goodbye yet, but it was hard for Moomin to take in. He swallowed a breath, and flipped his hand under Snufkin’s, holding it tightly within his own. He didn’t want to let go. It was a comfort to know that Snufkin wasn’t gone yet. They still had a while to go until he inevitably left Moominvalley for another lonely Winter, but it would go by fast. Moomin wanted to take in the present. He rubbed the back of Snufkin’s hand gently with his thumb.  
  
“You won’t ever forget about me while I’m gone, right, Moomin? You’ll always be waiting when I return?” Snufkin asked suddenly.  
  
Moomin’s ears raised again. “Of course I’ll never forget about you, Snufkin. You never need to worry about that. When you come back, I’ll always be waiting in the same spot I always am.”

Snufkin smiled faintly. “That’s nice to hear.”

“Why do you ask, anyway?” Moomin asked.   


“I want to tell you something, and I want it to mean something to you.”

“Everything you say means something to me, Snufkin.” Moomin said.

Snufkin moved his head away from Moomin’s shoulder. Moomin had to lift his head. He glanced over to Snufkin, who obviously had tears in his eyes again. “I love you.” Three simple words, but they meant the world to Moomin. “And I have for a long time.”

“I love you, too, Snufkin.” It was an easy response.   
  
Snufkin’s smile grew, and he moved closer. He took his hand out of Moomin’s, and wrapped his arms around him. “Glad to hear that.” 

Moomin smiled as well. He wrapped his arms around Snufkin, and held him close. Snufkin’s face buried into Moomin’s shoulder, and he let himself cry happy tears. The two sat like that for a while. Snufkin crying, and Moomin comforting him.

He’d never seen Snufkin cry this much. But it did show that he wasn’t as tough as nails as he made himself seem.  
  
“The memory of you saying that will get me through this winter.” Snufkin admitted.

“I’m definitely going to dream about you.” Moomin retorted.

Snufkin chuckled softly, and pulled back, looking to Moomin. He practically had hearts in his eyes. He leaned over, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Moomin. For everything.”

Moomin’s face was a dark shade of red. “You don’t need to thank me, Snufkin.”

“You’re wonderful.” Snufkin hugged onto him again, and closed his eyes, simply resting against Moomin. “Absolutely wonderful.”

Moomin’s eyes closed, and he went back to holding Snufkin close. “As are you, Snufkin.”

The two stayed on the bridge for hours after that; until dark. Only then did MoominMama call out for Moomin. He didn’t want to leave Snufkin, and Snufkin didn’t want to be alone. With this being said, Snufkin stayed at the Moomin House that night. The two laid in bed together; Moomin’s arm under Snufkin’s head. 

Snufkin laid on his side, one arm resting on Moomin’s chest. Moomin traced shapes into Snufkin’s back as they laid together. Eventually, after a short while of just admiring each other, the two fell asleep. 

Their love for each other continued blossoming with each moment that went by. Moomin never wanted to leave Snufkin’s side. And maybe he wouldn’t. 


End file.
